Do I love you?
by Fluffy Sakura-Chan
Summary: Beta and Alpha are separated from a sudden sandstorm, and Beta happens to run into a happy couple who explains to her what love is. Turns out that to her, Alpha fits in all the characteristics of love. So does she love him? (I guess this counts as Zerocest, but this is mainly for fun) one-shot, or series of one-shots based on your opinion and/or my laziness


**I was reading a fanfic on Tumblr, and suddenly thought of this idea. But hell, wouldn't this be cute!**

**Anways, I really don't feel like ranting a lot, and so lets just get with the story**

**ah right... this is my first maple fic. **

***awkward laughing while walking slowly away***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory**

**A/N: I haven't gotten far AT ALL in the Zero quest line. So I hope this doesn't have any false information. If there is anything wrong, feel free to correct me**

* * *

Beta wasn't stupid in the eyes of Alpha. She was just... _stupid. _She had the intelligence to even outsmart the blonde ex-shadowknight, but she was, after all, born literally a month ago. The world was still new to her. Hell, the world was new to him as well. But Alpha knew about... the obvious. Ever since Alpha woke Beta up for the first time (technically another way of saying it is giving birth, but Alpha argues otherwise), he swore to protect his twin sister with his own skills.

_So where the hell did she run off to?_

Alpha grumbled as he walked around Ariant. Memories of running into that stupid womanizing bird head (aka Phantom)made Alpha want to commit murder. How dare that peacock brain hit on his female self! Beta made Alpha look totally defenseless. She was him, thus they have the same power (Alpha, once again, denies the obvious truth that Beta could pack a bigger punch than him) so her not doing anything and falling into his charms annoyed him. Alpha suddenly thought if she ran away to see him again. Tightening his grip on his blade, he started to quicken his pace looking for Beta.

* * *

The blonde girl looked around, as she rested under a palm tree. Ariant was a beautiful place, aside from the thieves, monsters, and selfish nobels. After she lost Alpha from that sandstorm, she thought she would be able to rest as he came for her. She did read something like that in a fairytale... she believed it was called. A fairytale about a beautiful girl, sleeping under an oasis, as a young warrior came for her, and falling in love. It was something like that. Beta sunk deep into her thoughts. According to Phantom, she was a beautiful girl. Then, there is a young warrior. Alpha is a warrior, and he is... young like her. He is coming to look for her, as far as she knows, and well then there is the third part. What do they mean by "falling in love?"

What is "love"?

Beta remembered how she swore to never ask Alpha such things about life. She remembered the two's encounter with the friendly dragon lover Freud. Beta there asked how a baby looks like and Alpha gave her a weird look, as if saying "how don't you know that?" Alpha honestly made her feel like the helpless little girl while he was the big older man. But in reality, they were exactly the same person... literally. So asking Alpha what love was is out. Beta remembered Alpha telling her not to talk to random strangers, because that would lead to ambushes, and kidnapping. Beta stared helplessly. Maybe she should just forget about it. It wasn't so important anyways...

"S-stop it! You're making me blush!"

"But you're just so beautiful, I can't stop!"

"hehe..."

Beta looked up and saw two young adults talking with each other. One of them, a young women, was holding a banquet of flowers and staring at the beautiful plants with a flustered face. The other, who was a young man, probably around the women's age, stared at the women with sincere eyes.

"I love you..." The man said. The woman look at the man and she smiled warmly.

"I love you too" She said, and the two leaned in, pressing their lips together. Beta stared at the two from a distance with her usual blank look. The woman notice, and pulled herself away from the man in embarresment, and eyed Beta. She then leaned forward, and whispered something to the man's ear. The two looked behind them and locked eyes with Beta. The man sighed and pulled the woman away, leading her somewhere. Before they could leave, Beta remembered something and ran up to the two.

"Excuse me." She said. The man and woman turned to face her, with a surprised look.

"Y-yes?" The woman asked. Beta inwardly sighed. She might as well find out now. Besides, they didn't seem harmful.

"You both said 'i love you'" She started, ignoring the couple's flustered looks. "What does that mean?" The man blinked.

"What does what mean?"

"Love" Beta bluntly said. The two glanced at each other, and the woman sighed.

"W-well..." She started. She glanced away from Beta for a second, looking for words, then faced the blonde. "Do you have someone who looks out for you?"

_"Beta, I want to see how strong you are!" Alpha said, with a large grin smacked on his face. He pointed at a group of shadow knights, who were lurking around the village. "You should try attacking them, but go slowly. If you need help I'll always be there for you!"_

"I guess." Beta said. The woman smiled.

"What about some one who would do anything for you, even sacrifice something or his/herself?"

_"Y-You're bleeding." Beta pointed at her brother's forehead. Alpha blinked and touched his forehead. He looked at his hand, and found it covered in blood. _

_"Oh..." He said. Beta glared. _

_"What do you mean oh?! You almost died! Why would you push me away from that blow?!" She complained, taking out a potion and handing it to him. Alpha hesitated.  
_

_"Well, I thought it wasn't fair, since you only lived for 2 weeks, and I lived more than a decade and a half." He said, taking the liquid and chugging it down. Beta stared at him in shock. _

Beta nodded. "I guess so." The two adults laughed lightly after staring at her for a few seconds. Beta blinked. "What?" The woman giggled.

"You're blushing. Are you in love with someone?" The woman asked. Beta shifted awkwardly.

"I-I'm not sure." She said. The man shrugged.

"It's your decision, if you want to be with that person forever." He said. "Good luck" With that, the two turned and headed away.

"W-wait! I have one thing to ask!" Beta called. The couple turned once more. "What was that thing you two did before? When you both uh..." Beta pointed at her own lips. The couple blushed.

"Well.." The woman started. "That's called a kiss."

"Lovers do that to each other. To show how much they love one another." The man explained before Beta asked. The blonde thanked them and the couple left her as she sank into her thoughts. Alpha clearly matched every single one of the things that woman said, and Beta obviously wanted Alpha to stay with her forever. So was she in love with Alpha? Maybe she was. Maybe her life was following that fairytale. The fact that it was started to excite her. To think a book was written based on her future life! She would have to thank the author who wrote it. Now the only thing she needed to do was wait for Alpha and show that she loved him.

"Beta!" The blonde turned and found her stubborn hotheaded twin running towards her. "Geez, where were you? Do you know how dangerous it is around here?"

Beta grinned. Perfect. All she had to do was kiss him. "mmhhhmm." She said, playing with him. Alpha glared.

"You're doing that thing again. Stop it, this is serious!" Alpha protested. Beta put on a confident smirk.

"Close your eyes"

"W-what? Why?! Beta, we have a mission!"

"Just close it!" Beta said. Alpha grumbled, and rolled his eyes. He then obeyed.

"For how long?" He asked. Beta only focused on his lips. She stared at them intensely, fearing she was going to do it wrong, and ruin her fairytale. What did she have to do? Just press her own lips against his? What a weird way of showing affection. "Beta?" Alpha asked, but kept his eyes closed. Beta stepped closer to him, so close that her body was pressed against each other. There's no going back now. Kiss him! She leaned forward, closing her eyes. "Be...B-BETA?! W-WHAT THE H-HELL?!" Before she could react, she felt her body being pushed back. She immediately opened her eyes and saw her twin completely flustered. Beta blinked a few seconds, before realizing what happened.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed."

"YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!"

"And?"

"Y-YOU TRIED TO K-KISS ME!" Beta groaned.

"Let me try again! Stay still this time!" She walked over to her twin once more, and rather quickly, leaned forward.

"Beta! No!" Alpha pushed her away from him, and kept her away. Beta huffed in annoyance. "W-why the hell did you want to kiss me?" He asked, trying to calm down.

"Because, I love you." She said, simply. Alpha blinked, before blushing profusely.

"W-What? W-We're r-relate!" He protested. Beta blinked.

"Related?" She asked. Alpha inwardly deadpanned.

"Yes. Related. Meaning we came form the same parent. We are both children of Rhinne, therefore, we. Are. Related." He said. Beta slowly processed this.

"So I can't love you." She said.

"Well... There are two kinds of love..." Alpha said, already regretting the fact he said that. By the confused look on Beta's face, Alpha decided to continue his explanation. "Theres... _love _love, and then there is family love." He said. "_Love, _is between two people, who are NOT related, who care and are affectionate t each other. Then there is family love, where it's like the same thing, but you dont do all the... kissy cuddling stuff." Alpha said, not believing that he just had to explain love to his own sister. Maybe she really was an idiot.

"So you do love me, as a family?" She asked. Alpha stared at her.

"Will you shut up about it if I tell you?"

"Mmhhmmm."

"Then..." Alpha paused. If he said no, she would be depressed for sure. "Yes, I do." He then turned to the side, refusing to make eye contact with his sister. Beta's eyes lite up as if she received a present.

"T-Thank you...uh..." She leaned forward, and pecked her brother on the cheek, when he wasn't facing her. She giggled when Alpha made a face and ran forward, grabbing his arm. "Come on! We have a mission!" Alpha stared at her, and she dragged him towards to desert.

"Beta! T-that's... TH- BETA!" He yelled as his twin continued to laugh.

* * *

**The ending wasn't the best, but I think this was cute. **

**omg, I could totally imagine this happening**

**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS LIKE, SO OOC, I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW**

**I'M SORRY**

**I NEVER PLAYED THEM MUCH**

**I WENT BASED OFF OF TUMBLR**

**okay**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**


End file.
